


愿望

by elflusansan



Category: Kamen Rider W - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 自我妄想
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflusansan/pseuds/elflusansan
Summary: 左翔太郎曾经许过三次错误的愿望大概是个家人向的捅刀子脑洞，以及有边缘梗。时间线：TV38-A TO Z剧场版然后接TV 48





	1. Chapter 1

>   _ **左翔太郎曾经许过三次错误的愿望**_

     “喏，你女儿的信。”那日事务所的所长如此开玩笑地扔给了正打着字的侦探一封信。  
　　“哈？”翔太郎手忙脚乱地接住信封之后，对着来信人的名字愣了一下，“明日香？怎么回事……”  
　　“当时，那么多人都知道这个小姑娘是假面骑士的女儿了。怎么，听别人喊了那么多声爸爸，现在又不认了？”亚树子笑得贼兮兮的，果然在她的调侃下，侦探又开始跳脚，说自己还风华正茂，哪里会有……  
　　两个人的嬉笑之音未绝，菲利普又正巧出来听园咲若菜的广播，拿着书的少年颇为无奈又习以为常地看着鸣海事务所的名产：日常的吵闹。  
　　“欸，菲利普，这个给你。”亚树子抢过翔太郎手里的信直接扔给菲利普，“既然翔太郎不认这个女儿，那只能转给另一个爸爸了。”  
　　“什么？”收音机的广播放送还没开始，菲利普也来了兴趣，拿住信，在翔太郎不停喂喂的抗议里撕开了邮件。  
　　有个像明信片的东西掉了出来，然后还有一封两三页的信。  
　　菲利普拿出信，亚树子则是捡起了地上的明信片，不过又被翔太郎一把抢过。  
　　那封明信片正面是个风景图，楠原母女似乎搬去了风景不错的地方，背后则是稚嫩的画图，画的依旧是假面骑士？  
　　黄色和蓝色半分的英雄手持手枪射出好几发子弹……  
　　那一日的事再次被画笔重现。  
　　而旁边写得歪歪扭扭的字迹则是再简单不过的一句——“爸爸，我想你了。”  
　　简单的心声看得人却有些心碎，原本嘻哈的翔亚两人顿时都沉默了起来。而旁边阅读完楠原雅的来信的菲利普则解释了一下这封来信的中心思想：还是无法说出真相的母亲，在说完一个谎言之后只能继续编造更多新的谎言。可是思念爸爸的女儿想写一封信给爸爸这样简单的要求，哪个母亲可以忍心拒绝呢？只是，之前寄出的信统统没有回信，女儿已经开始怀疑有猫腻了，被迫无奈的楠原雅求助事务所可否以父亲的口吻回一封信。  
　　听完菲利普的说明，翔太郎深呼一口气，握紧手中的思念，念叨着：“这份委托……”  
　　“没钱哦。”菲利普冷静地指出这个事实，他知道自己的搭档在想什么。  
　　“这很重要吗？”男女两道异口同声的话语同时响起，连翔太郎都惊讶地看了看自己旁边的亚树子，似乎不信他们俩竟然想到一起了。  
　　‘真的是某些时候超级感性、超级像的两个人啊。’如此想着的菲利普忍不住摇了摇头，拿出了书，闭眼查询着些什么。  
　　等到翔太郎和亚树子一言一语的都快凑着写完了整封回信的时候，菲利普才睁开眼，走到桌前，拿起那回信，扫视了两三行，继而笃定地说出：“你们这样不行，翔太郎，你的字迹不是楠原大三郎的笔迹，而且楠原大三郎也不是这样和女儿交流的。明日那之前的信还说了这些东西，你要记得回复……”  
　　菲利普絮絮地说着刚才在图书馆里查询的资料，旁边的两人倒是一愣，仿佛没想到菲利普也参与进来了。  
　　“那怎么办啊！！”一听到字迹不行，亚树子就开始抓狂，她刚才还和翔太郎想了很久怎么回复，“换个人写可以吗？龙？还是菲利普你呢？又或者是情报屋？小圣诞？还是去找那种专门模仿笔迹的人呢？会有这种人存在吗……”  
　　“或许可以造一个Gedget，专门用来模仿笔迹。”菲利普摸着下嘴唇说出自己的想法，一直以来他都是按着shroud的礼物来做Gedget，如果他也自己根据需要做一个？这个想法，真是该死的诱惑。  
　　“如果我没记错，你一直就想做一个自己的吧，菲利普，真的要把第一次的机会做这个？”翔太郎略微惊讶地说着。他一直都看得出，菲利普内心对做出自己原创的Gedget是渴望的。只是一直以来最为关键的问题是“但是拟态内存怎么解决呢？”  
　　也不惊讶翔太郎知道他的心思，菲利普抬眼看着翔太郎，像是在无声地请求着什么，奇怪极了的不言不语。  
　　仿佛他们之间开始了一场无声的交流，现在选择权在翔太郎身上。  
　　鸣海亚树子颇为稀奇地看着如此的两个人突然的沉默对视，尤其是翔太郎，于是也忍不住看着翔太郎。  
　　在场的另外两个人的视线都集中在他身上，翔太郎突然有些压力，喉头有些干涩。  
　　他当然知道菲利普在请求什么，论及做记忆体的专家还会有谁比事务所里的这位更擅长的？  
　　如果只是拟态内存，到底还是和记忆体不一样的吧。有了那个Gedget，明日那就不会发现残酷的真相了。  
　　可是他还要继续说谎吗？  
　　菲利普在对他笑。  
　　左翔太郎有些眩晕的感觉。  
　　童话里，已经被收复在瓶中忏悔的恶魔，如果再次被放出来会怎么样呢？  
　　  
　　“人类，你有何愿？放我出来，我替你实现。”  
　　童话里，在瓶中的恶魔说出了这样的诱惑之语赢得了自己的自由。  
　　  
　　人类点了点头，说了一声：“好”  
　　  
　　“翔太郎你果然是个心软到无药可救的人。”目的达成的菲利普却说出看似不赞成的话。  
　　“你们俩到底在搞什么鬼？？”亚树子看得一脸懵逼，只是隐约知道似乎有什么她不知道的事发生了。  
　　“秘密。”菲利普笑了笑，他并不准备把自己那些往事详细地告诉亚树子，毕竟此生已再也不是实验室无人心的“科学人偶”，他已经是菲利普了。  
　　翔太郎皱起的眉头倒是一直没松开，他不知道自己到底做得对不对。  
　　不过，他竟然和楠原雅做出了同样的事，继续欺骗一个不满十岁的孩子。  
　　这样的认知，让翔太郎脸上的微笑都显得苦涩了起来，思绪却飘回了久远的曾经。  
　　“爸爸!!”那个孩子激动地看着他，喊着他。"你是爸爸吧！"  
　　那一天小姑娘被救之后激动地扯着那覆盖着假面的人叫爸爸。  
　　"叔叔你怎么了？"明日香问着犹豫不决的他。  
　　"明日香，我……"  
　　果然从一开始就不应该撒谎的，一个谎言会带来别的谎言。  
　　但是，看着桌上的明信片，看着那稚嫩的笔迹——“爸爸，我想你了。”  
　　左翔太郎不忍心让这个孩子失望。  
　　  
　　  
　　所以世间如果真有神明，请听见此刻他的祈愿吧。  
　　他想要让明日香幸福，不再抱着爸爸的玩偶夜里哭泣。  
　　  
　　“在想什么？”夜幕里，刻意压低的声音衬得原本就低沉的人声更加的低沉，吓得翔太郎从走神中回神。  
　　“你不要突然说话吓人啊。”  
　　“是翔太郎你太入神了好吗，还在想白天为什么要答应我？”  
　　“不，我只是在想这样好吗？明明可以用别的方法解决吧？字迹不同就多解释一句爸爸手曾经受伤了所以字迹不一样了。又或者是让擅长模仿笔迹的人来代写，更或者……或者，我应该说出真相。”  
　　“可你做不到，不是么？”菲利普看着他，在月光下，翔太郎脸上的挣扎被看得一清二楚，“你太温柔了，你做不成坏人，你没法说出真相，说了谎总要有人来圆的，那么就像上次一样吧，我陪着你。”  
　　菲利普说完转身往孤岛上的残垣断壁走去，那座被废弃的制作工厂是开始之夜至今唯一没有被博物馆销毁的地方了，因此想制作拟态记忆体的他们也只能来这里。  
　　“菲利普……”翔太郎讷讷，他当然知道菲利普的意思是什么。上次也是菲利普依靠早就查询的资料替他圆好了轻易说出的谎言。  
　　“为了自己的孩子付出是生物本能，是无法理解的心甘情愿，翔太郎你如果还是很纠结，就想想这一点吧。”  
　　“喂我哪有……”  
　　“毕竟她也叫了我们那么多声爸爸，那么就冒险一次吧。孩子爸？”  
　　菲利普是以开玩笑的口吻说出这样的话活跃气氛，他早就知道翔太郎即使一直在装硬汉却还是会在细节之中体现出在意自己的年纪。翔太郎仍然疑惑于自己怎么已经开始被视作父辈了，叔叔也好，爸爸也好，这样的称呼都容易让翔太郎跳脚。反倒是他自己，他并不知道自己的年岁，只能确定大概是比翔太郎小吧，不过从来也没人叫他菲利普叔叔，以至于连亚树子问他明日那是不是自己的孩子，他都毫无年龄上的不悦……  
  
　　双眼对视的时候，翔太郎也明白了菲利普的心情。翔太郎的内心有着奇怪的暖流，眼前的搭档从一开始的完全和他避谈家庭，封闭心扉，到现在竟可以自如地和他开起家庭的玩笑，或许有了Extreme的力量，他们的身心真的逐渐融为一体，菲利普的心也对他打开了？  
　　“不要说得跟真的一样，什么孩子爸，说的好像是我和你的孩子一样。”扭过头不好意思的侦探似乎恢复了为了委托人的一切而不顾一切的心情，目光炯炯地和菲利普一起走进那个地方。  
　　  
　　特意选取了善于拟态伪装的动物的记忆，做成的Gedget顺利地完成了任务。  
　　翔太郎松了一口气，不，并不能松一口气。  
　　那一夜或许是被菲利普窥视到了什么，菲利普似乎自此喜欢上了开这个任务的玩笑话。  
　　“孩子爸，替我泡杯咖啡。”  
　　“自己有手，自己去。  
　　“好冷淡哦。果然是开始进入倦怠期了吗？是只喜欢女儿了吗？”  
　　虽然翔太郎超级想摔笔吼出“真的够了，这样的夫妇感对话是怎么回事啊！没看到亚树子已经被吓到了吗！”可是他还在回复明日香的信件，先写完信比较要紧。  
　　明日香每个礼拜都会给他写封信。从来回信都是他的工作，他已经渐渐习惯了如此定期和“女儿”来往交流的感觉。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W组可逆，有翔菲的暗示，但本次只有菲翔方向的开车（。  
> 二设：翔太郎是个孤儿

      “翔太郎，你太投入了。”有次菲利普如此说着，翔太郎并没有反驳什么，他自己也知道好像是有点过于沉迷于和过去的委托人的联系了。  
　　但这并没有影响他的日常工作，不是吗？说到底，他只是用休闲的时间在陪明日香玩个伪装父女的游戏而已。  
　　那个孩子在信里眷恋着他，所以经常会详细而繁琐地告知生活中遇到的种种事情，信里写满了诸如今天和某某吵了一架；今天学校的木槿开花了；今天的考试没有考好；今天的老师穿了一条很漂亮的裙子；今天妈妈尝试了一道新的菜式；今天……

      看着那一叠叠被收纳整齐的信件，翔太郎就这样产生了一种错觉：仿佛他也曾参与到了离他很远很远的明日香的生活之中，好像他真的有了一个女儿。

      思绪周旋了好几圈之后，翔太郎微低了头，转动手里的笔，他没有看菲利普的眼睛，只是声音低了几分，回应着菲利普的话，“我知道，但是这并没有造成什么不好的后果不是吗？”  
　　“真的吗？”曾经爱开爸爸玩笑的菲利普此刻反倒严肃了神情，问出，“翔太郎所迷恋的到底是什么呢？被人依赖？被重视？还是家人？”

      家人两个字被菲利普轻声念出，虽然早已隐约知道了问题的答案是什么，但是真的挑明的时候，菲利普自己也有了一种轻微的无力，他大概可以理解翔太郎的感受，最开始，他非常难得没有反对翔太郎的做法也正是因为家人二字。家人，他的家人他已经知道是什么了。抗争了那么久的邪恶组织竟然是自己的家人，多么可笑啊，自己的家人居然一直在追捕着自己，若菜小姐，曾经对他好的人，是家人；开始之夜的干部，博物馆的头目，竟也是他的家人。

      可是啊，就算如此，他却还是不可避免地想去更多地了解自己的家人，想有一个自己的家。   
　　家人到底是什么呢？向来冷静的心因为这个问题再也不能安稳，思绪乱得毫无头绪。  
　　那个时候，翔太郎从来没有对他说过“菲利普，你不要这样。”之类的话，翔太郎看着他，看着他所有因为家人出现的软肋，看着他脆弱而无法冷静。  
　　现在想想，翔太郎能如此体谅他，除了天性的温柔，又何尝不是因为翔太郎也在渴望家人呢？  
　　菲利普没记错自己曾经看过的翔太郎的资料里，写着父母双亡。

“一点都不硬汉了，对不对？”翔太郎有些干涩的低声回应把菲利普的思绪再次拨回现实。“我早该说出真相了，可是我没有做到，反而一再的撒谎……”  
　　“翔太郎……”菲利普有些不忍心，他觉得翔太郎现在看上去很难过。  
　　“昨天送来的信里，明日香说如果考到第一名，爸爸可不可以来看她？我不知道怎么回复。”翔太郎说着。  
　　“如果你想，我们可以去。”  
　　“不”翔太郎摇了摇头，“不要让我一再地沉溺下去了。你说得对，我太沉迷了。”  
　　“那你这次怎么办？”  
　　“先给楠原雅写封解释的信吧，然后，”翔太郎深呼吸，过了一会儿才继续说，“你替我写出真相吧。”  
　　“好。”  
　　翔太郎这次的处理成熟了许多，菲利普在心里暗自评价着。  
  
　　“不，等等，还是我来吧，再等等，再等等，等她考完期中考，不要在考前说这件事，会打击她的。”在菲利普下笔之前，翔太郎又急急地叫停，拿回笔。  
　　‘果然还是舍不得啊。’菲利普知道这一点，他却没有说出来，只是还给翔太郎笔纸，看着对方因为接到笔而不自觉扬起的嘴角，暗自叹气，他知晓了翔太郎的难以自拔，只是翔太郎说的也没错，沉溺于伪装父女的游戏又没出什么大事，为什么要逼翔太郎那么快就抽身呢？美梦多做一会儿不好吗？  
  
　   “翔太郎，我今晚能不能跟你睡？”菲利普突然说出这句话。

      翔太郎一愣，呆然地单音节地应着：“嗯？”

     菲利普的睡一起该做何解？翔太郎在心里暗自揣摩着，虽然他们一贯分开休息，但睡在一起这件事之前并不是没有，初始之夜后他把菲利普领到事务所的最开始一个月，他就和菲利普睡一起，确保突变发生时他们随时可以走，也同时确保对方的安全。还有的时刻就是刚刚得到Extreme的力量的时候，菲利普当晚躺在他的床上，他的身边，牵着他的手，问着他：“翔太郎，你想不想和我再来一次身心合一？”  
　　他和菲利普的关系在W使用Extreme升级之后开始就变得奇怪了起来。他和菲利普是一体的，每次使用Extreme进行W的合体之后他都会加深这样的感觉，身心灵的完全融合，为了战斗的协同合一，都让他越来越了解曾经秘密极多的搭档。

      然后那天晚上，他和菲利普体会了另一种意义上的身心合一。  
　　他们不依靠驱动器的完全融为一体。

       事务所那张用来暂时休息的床上被拉上帘子，他们就在那张床上十指相扣。  
　　那天翔太郎是睁眼到天明的，并不是不累，而是睡不着。看着枕边人熟睡的脸庞，稚嫩得让人觉得自己是在犯罪。事实上，或许真的是犯罪了吧。所以到底为什么，他和菲利普的关系会变成这样呢？翔太郎忍不住地思考着这个问题，他不得而知，但是内心却隐秘地期待着这样的变化。  
　　“……你是我唯一的partner……”曾经在耳边的呢喃，对这句一再重复的承诺的相信终结在那个人一度选择了园咲家，那件事后，翔太郎再也没有听到菲利普说过这句话。

      突然，犯罪就悬崖勒马式停止了，他再次和菲利普分开休息。

      他从来不会勉强菲利普，也做不到。  
　　他和菲利普也从来没有闹矛盾，只是心照不宣一些事——partner，先是搭档再是恋人。  
  
　　所以此刻，菲利普再对他提出这句话又是什么意思？  
　　“翔太郎，我想成为你的家人。”抱住他的人如此宣告着。  
　　微微震颤的身体昭显着主人听到这句话之后心神是如何震荡，翔太郎以一种几乎称得上急迫的感觉，大力回抱住喜欢的人。  
　　“即使没有了明日香，你还有我。”菲利普放手，单纯由着翔太郎抱着他。低沉的声线继续说着：“毕竟能和翔太郎身心合一的人是我，只有我，不是吗？”  
　　“你要是告诉我，你是查了什么性交有利于缓解难受的话，我就和你绝交。”翔太郎有点闷的声音透出几分不安，他不要菲利普这样的安慰，他是舍不得明日香，但也没惨到需要这样安慰。  
　　“啊？是吗？竟然有这样的作用吗？”摸了摸嘴唇，菲利普有点惊讶。咯咯笑了几句之后，搂住翔太郎的腰，神情严肃地说：“我是出于自己的需求，我觉得我已经找到了上次抽筋的原因了，翔太郎，我们太经常用一个姿势了，所以……”  
　　提起最近一次的意外，翔太郎的脸不争气地红了起来，太丢人了，躺他身下的菲利普突然就出现抽筋，吓得他什么都不敢多做，还是痛得呲牙咧嘴的菲利普一边查着资料，一边指挥他去揉脊椎骨两侧和腰眼处，又做了些别的自救活动，才缓过来。  
　　是否是因为自己的技术太差才造成这样的情况，这个问题也是深刻打击翔太郎的一件事，他不敢问菲利普。  
　　所以菲利普再次分开休息，他也不会说什么。  
　　菲利普继续说着：“翔太郎，不如，我们换个上下？安心，我搜索了很多，做足了准备。”  
　　被握住的手指，有一种安心的感觉，翔太郎想着菲利普的话。  
　　躺在另一个男人身下，对正常男人来说都是需要犹豫的事，可他眼前的男人是菲利普，翔太郎发现自己的犹豫压根就没有上线过。  
　　因为，这可是菲利普啊。  
　　是了，菲利普是不一样的。  
　　“好。”他说出应许之语。  
　　进来的那一刻即使做足了准备，还是卡得难受，那个地方传来的痛苦依旧顺着神经进入大脑，翔太郎闷哼了一声，菲利普有点担心地停下动作，抱着恋人以示安慰。  
  
　　“没事。”翔太郎抚了抚恋人的背，宽慰着脸上出现不安的菲利普，“我只是从来没有体会过这样的感觉而已。一瞬间还是很疼的，我在想你之前是忍着吗？”  
　　并不是多持久的痛感，让翔太郎得以开始回想他们之前的性事，菲利普是一直在忍受这样的不舒服？  
　　“并不是，翔太郎让我体会到快乐，而今天我也想让翔太郎体会这样的感觉。”菲利普估计翔太郎没事了，又开始尝试继续动，说话间还观察着翔太郎的表情。  
　　一点点地挤入身体的东西无意间擦过前列腺，快感自身体生发，翔太郎的表情一变。  
　　菲利普笑了笑，也不打算继续戳，就着刚才探明的位置开始浅浅的抽插，碾磨着给翔太郎带来快感的地方。  
　　“菲、菲利普”开始有点发颤的音，翔太郎抱住菲利普，“等等，等，啊”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“就很，奇怪。”和前戏时被手指触摸的感觉相比，被菲利普此刻的戳弄生发的快感有些奇怪，而且菲利普的手也没闲着，绕过腰，在前方抚弄着不安分抬头的小兄弟，两种快感交织着。  
　　“为什么奇怪，因为看不到？”侧拥着的姿势，让菲利普的声音永远都是在耳边响起，低沉的声音听起来极富磁性，翔太郎发现自己的心脏又不争气地多跳了几拍。  
　　“嗯—”不奇怪恋人如何看出自己的心思，倒是因为被说出心里难耐的感觉，翔太郎反而安下心来，别过头来想亲菲利普。  
  
　　“翔太郎。”菲利普叫着他，放弃前面的动作，牵着他的手绕到后背，顺着腰间摸下去。  
　　“感觉到了吗？我们俩正在结合，不确定的话请用身体确认吧。”  
　　不再满足于停在浅处，菲利普不再抽出来，一点点地进入，把人抱得更加紧。  
　　“翔太郎感觉到了？你包着我，对吗？”  
　　翔太郎知道那种被人完全接纳的感觉，全身上下最脆弱的地方被温热地裹住，是件很舒服的事。初尝禁果的时候，他曾低声地说完“我在你的身体里，你接纳了我。”便细碎而持续地亲吻着搭档的全身。

      当立场转换，他成为那个去包容对方的人。他感觉得到对方插入身体时的不适，却也体会了因为对方的进入而出现的被填充感，这带给他奇怪的满足和幸福感，菲利普和他就这样结合在一起。

     “翔太郎，现在你知道了那种感觉了吗？”此刻，靠在他身上的恋人如此问着。

     “很舒服。”思量了许久，他笑着说出这句话。

 


	3. 第三章

　　“骗子！！”  
　　楠原明日香在事务所响起的尖叫，让菲利普都有了丝丝的后悔，他阻止得太晚了。

果不其然，翔太郎的脸都因为那句话变得有些惨白。  
　　“明日香，我……”翔太郎的话还没开始就被明日香打断：“骗子，我再也不要相信你任何一句话。”  
　　此刻事务所，小姑娘手里紧捏着翔太郎今天早上才去投递的回信，小脸因为愤怒的呐喊而憋得通红，旁边还站着一脸为难和莫名其妙的邮递员。  
　　刚才邮递员已经解释了是明日香在他拿出邮柜里的信的时候突然跑了过来抢过信件，还一直在闹着说他投递错了邮件，应该送到假面骑士手里，而不是鸣海事务所。  
　　于是无心的邮递员说出了鸣海事务所从来没有假面骑士这件事。  
　　“明日香，你听我解释，你爸爸他只是太忙了，我通过电脑联系他，然后我替他把回复打出来而已……”翔太郎快步拉住明日香，握住她的肩，近乎是哀求般说出，“原谅我，我不是……”  
　　我不是为了骗你这句话翔太郎说不出口，他看见了明日香死寂的眼神，她在看着他。  
　　过了好一会儿，小姑娘轻声地说出：“你打电话给爸爸，我要听到爸爸的声音，我要看到爸爸。”  
　　翔太郎僵在原地，为了平视明日香而蹲下的身体也像是随时会跪在地板上，看着明日香，翔太郎张嘴却不知道说什么。  
　　“数学是我最讨厌的科目了。可我最喜欢爸爸了。”明日香对着翔太郎开口，眼睛红着，啪嗒啪嗒开始掉眼泪，“如果考到第一就可以再次看到爸爸的话，我愿意去学最讨厌的数学……”  
　　“你把爸爸还给我！把爸爸还给我！！”  
　　说到最后，明日香尖叫了起来。  
　　面对那越来越好奇的眼神，菲利普没法，只能自己请邮递员出去。事务所里的事一时半会儿处理不完，翔太郎他这幅样子也不应该被其他人看见。  
　　“明日香……”翔太郎不敢去看这个孩子的眼睛，他扭过头。  
　　却在那个瞬间，放在明日香肩头的手被她咬了一口，吃痛地一放手，翔太郎看着明日香转身跑出门……  
　　“明日香！！”翔太郎立马追了上去。  
　　小姑娘跑得极快，转眼就穿过白天没多少人的桌球场，要跑到街道上，而正站在门口的菲利普却在接电话？  
　　“菲利普！”翔太郎吼了一声。  
　　“啊？”菲利普一回头，正巧明日香和他擦身而过。  
　　“明日香！”说完，翔太郎也瞬间跑过去了，他差明日香不远。  
　　“小心车！小心！”翔太郎不敢追得太狠，生怕明日香会跑得更慌不择路，只敢离她两三步远。“不要跑了，跟叔叔回去，好不好。有什么事，我们回去再说好不好？”  
　　在跑出事务所附近的街道之后，一个大男的追一个小姑娘还说着奇怪的话，这奇怪的景象开始让路人聚集，翔太郎被好心的路人们挡着，明日香开始跑远。  
　　“你们干什么？”  
　　“你为什么要追那个小姑娘？你和她什么关系？是不是要诱拐小女孩？”路人逼问着。  
　　“我认识那孩子，我不是诱拐犯，我是几条街外的私家侦探。”翔太郎急匆匆地在怀里掏着，想找出自己的名片，可不巧的是前几天正好用完了，这件衣服上没有名片了。

跟在其后的菲利普看到翔太郎被人围着，立马加快了脚步挤入人群，一边帮忙解释一边给翔太郎递过一个钱包，翔太郎抽出其中自己的名片。  
　　菲利普姣好的面容有了初步的说服效果，接着就有人想起了几条街外的确有家鸣海侦探事务所，围着的路人们开始一一散去。  
　　可明日香也早已跑得无影无踪，在人群散去而显得空旷的街道上到处都不见一个跑着的小姑娘，几个路口都像明日香跑过的地方。  
　　“糟糕了。”翔太郎明显的焦虑了起来。  
　　“跑到哪里去了，菲利普你刚才看到了她跑哪里去了吗？”  
　　“并没有。”菲利普也摇了摇头，他一直以来与其说是在追明日香，不如说是在追翔太郎的背影。更何况现在他还不知道发生了什么，“翔太郎，明日香到底怎么了？刚才我打了个电话给楠原雅，她证实明日香的确是自己偷偷跑出来的。”  
　　“……那就更糟糕了”翔太郎不知这话该从何说起，“找到明日香再说吧。她一个人到底跑哪里去了。”  
　　“一人追一边吧，我左边，右边你去。”翔太郎只一会儿便放弃了犹豫，戴上腰带，就往旁边跑去。  
　　“翔太郎，我觉得明日香一个小姑娘应该跑不了多远，她会累的。”脑海里的菲利普安慰着。  
　　“不过我这边好像没有看到明日香……”  
　　菲利普四周打量着，这条街上的人们似乎都说没有看到有小孩急匆匆地跑过去，看起来这条路不是明日香跑过的地方。  
　　翔太郎那边的情况似乎有点不对劲，菲利普有点担心翔太郎突然的沉默，翔太郎绝对不是着急关头反而会冷静的人，是出了什么事吗？  
　　“没事。”翔太郎在脑海里回应了一句，脑海中的声音喘着粗气，菲利普觉得自己甚至可以听出翔太郎跑得有多急。“我，我看到了，看到了！”  
　　翔太郎的声音突然断在了半截，止于精神共通传来的疼痛。  
　　“翔太郎？你怎么了！”菲利普开始往回跑，往翔太郎之前的方向  
　　翔太郎没有回答，他还抱着怀里的人没敢动，胸膛起伏得有点厉害，心跳砰砰砰的跳得响亮。  
　　“喂，喂喂，你们怎么样了？”从不远处停得歪七扭八的车上跑下一个男人，三步并成两步，急匆匆地蹲在地上问着一直没抬头的翔太郎。  
　　“失去了意识了吗？救命啊啊！！”  
　　掏出手机的手都是哆哆嗦嗦的，司机似乎并没有想到事情会变成这样。他只是在空旷的道路上接了个电话，单手驾驶的时候，视野里就突然出现了一个埋头就跑的小女孩，看到他的车。吓傻了似的愣在原地，他拼命地打方向盘，可刹车突然就像失灵了一样，歪歪斜斜的车仍然往前撞去。  
　　“快躲开啊！！！”司机拼命拍的喇叭好像把明日香吓得更不知道该如何反应。直到她突然被背后什么人一扯，又被迫地被一股力量扑倒在地滚了几滚。  
　　像是重新恢复感觉一般，明日香觉得车呼啸而过带起的空气刮得脸都有些疼。  
　　“唔”明日香缓了缓，她呼吸有点困难，而且感觉有什么黏糊糊的东西蹭到了脸上。  
　　而心跳砰砰砰的声音又让她明白是谁搂住了自己。  
　　“明日香！”  
　　最后听见的声音是那个人的。  
　　“没事吧？”缓过来的翔太郎松了松手，轻声问着怀里的明日香。

然后旁边的人看到翔太郎动了起来，露出快哭出来的表情，以哭腔说着：“你没死啊啊，太好了。”  
　　“叔叔。”明日香歪了歪头，叫了一句，指着翔太郎抱着她的手臂，“你流血了？”  
　　被后视镜剐出的伤口掺着地上的沙土，碎玻璃扎在其中，导致还在渗血的伤口看起来特别的吓人。  
　　“没关系的。”你没事就好。  
　　翔太郎急跳的心脏终于因为看到平安无事的“女儿”而恢复正常。  
　　“原谅叔叔骗了你，因为说谎是坏事，所以是老天惩罚了叔叔。这不是你的错。”看到明日香对着自己的伤口开始要哭的样子，翔太郎抚摸着不安的“女儿”。  
　　菲利普跑了过来，从远处看到翔太郎被人扶着，无大碍的模样，心里稍微松了口气。  
　　“翔太郎！”  
　　翔太郎用自己没受伤的手挥了挥，示意自己听到了。  
　　“为什么要那么拼命？”坐在床边的菲利普削着苹果的时候突然问着。  
　　“我以为你早就知道我的性子。”翔太郎没有正面回答。  
　　“可实际上，明日香并不是你的委托人。”  
　　“那就，大概是，生物本能吧？”  
　　菲利普一愣，他似乎难得的不明白自己的搭档在说什么。  
　　见状，翔太郎一笑，“你告诉我的啊。”  
　　想起那一天他对翔太郎说的话，菲利普的心情越发复杂。  
　　“翔太郎……”  
　　“我已经没有自己的血缘家人了。”翔太郎平时很少提及自己的家庭，但他知道菲利普知道。“我想，我以后也不可能有自己的血缘亲人了。”  
　　看着菲利普，瞳孔里倒映着唯一一人，翔太郎的声音轻轻的，说出的承诺却重如万钧。  
　　“有个孩子会叫我爸爸，对我就像一场美梦，现在，梦醒了。”  
　　“明日香在你手术的时候被楠原雅带走了。因为护士说家属留下，她带着女儿和司机去交警那里做笔录了……”菲利普继续说着，手里继续削着苹果。  
　　“梦的确该醒了，翔太郎。”  
　　菲利普总是能冷静地说出真相，翔太郎没有说什么，微垂的眼看不出有什么情绪。  
　　“翔太郎，你后悔了吗？”菲利普问着。

刚才翔太郎的言下之意，他自然了解是什么。翔太郎和他都是男人，在一起注定不会出现自己的孩子。  
　　“不，永远没有。男人对于自己做出的事没有后悔一说的，所以我不后悔。”

“那你后悔了吗？”翔太郎又接着反问了一句。“家人对你也是很重要的吧？”  
　　“可翔太郎你比较重要。”  
　　  
　　左翔太郎有时候会怀疑一件事，自己的心脏难道真的不会因为过快而跳出胸膛吗？  
　　  
　　譬如此刻，他觉得自己仿佛会心跳过速而再进医院。  
　　  
　　噢，他此刻就在医院。


End file.
